Psycho Ward
by Simply-Buffy-Guild
Summary: Can everyone escape Nurse Buffy’s clutches before it’s too late? Au COMPLETE!
1. Admissions

Summary: Can everyone escape Nurse Buffy's clutches before it's too late? Au  
Rating: Rated R, for language  
Pairing: Fred/Wesley  
Disclaimer: We own nothing  
A.N - This was based on an role play we did, below you can see the cast of characters.

**Strawberry** (angelnbuffyforever on neopets, lilsoccercutie55 on ffn) - Angel

**Kitty -** (kittybeenbad on neopets, sanityfair on ffn) - Buffy

**Fred - **(illyriafred on neopets, IllyriaJem on ffn) - Wesley

**Mandy** - (Idontknowu2 on neopets, AngelAddicted on ffn) - Anya

**Tara **- (alysonhannigan on neopets, Fresley4Life on ffn) - Fred

**Erin **- (buffygirl52789 on neopets, buffygirl52789 on ffn) - Dawn

* * *

Buffy walked down the white corridor, her heels clicking with each step she took. Her uniform was freshly crisped and smelled of starch. Buffy was the head nurse, not because she was actually more intelligent or had more education then the other nurses, but because she clawed her way to the top.

Angel opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, lights flooded into his eye sockets sending a scorching headache throughout his whole head. He then heard a beeping sound next to him. He didn't recognize where he was or remember who he was.

Dawn peered into the door of the patient's room, knocking lightly. "You're awake! We were starting to get worried," Dawn said as she entered the room and peered at the many machines Angel was hooked up to.

Angel tried to sit up but found himself unable to. "Oh my god, I can't feel my legs," he said slightly loudly.

Fred was in her own hospital room, trying to figure out what she was doing there. How did she get here? Where was here? What had HAPPENED to bring her here?

"It's okay, it's just a side effect from the crash. The doctors say that you should make a complete recovery. Now tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" Dawn asked, jotting down Angel's vitals on her clipboard.

Angel tried to think of anything or anyone but his mind was a total blank. "I don't remember anything, I'm sorry I just can't," he said defeated.

Anya walked into Angel's room. "I bet it was bunnies. It was. I know. They're all around. Here. There. It was. I know it. They said they were coming back." She kept repeating.

Angel looked over at the strange women "Who are you? I think I would remember you," he quipped.

Dawn sighed. "Anya, how did you manage to get out of your wing again? Come on, you should be in bed," she said, kindly but sternly, "I'm sorry about this, I will be right back."

Angel nodded and closed his eyes again, hoping it would stop the pounding in his head.

"Jenkins" She said ignoring Dawn. "Anya Jenkins. 3491 Marcing Street. Sunnydale, California. 58692. Anya. Noooo." Anya then pleaded when Dawn went to grab her, "We have to help him. Bunnies."

Buffy walked into the room, "Wait a second," she called stopping Dawn and Anya from leaving. "What is she doing out of her room," she asked Dawn.

Fred looked around the room for anything familiar, but found nothing. She heard no voices, so apparently she was alone. Maybe everyone forgot about her and she was going to starve to death or something.

"I don't know, but she belongs in bed," Dawn said with a sigh. None of the other nurses, including herself, liked Buffy that much.

Angel held his hands to his ears, there was too much talking and his head felt like it was going to explode.

"Bunnies" Anya said, answering Buffy. "To warn the man of the bunnies." Anya walked over to Angel. "You see them don't you?"

"All I want to see right now is the inside of my eye lids," he said pulling the pillow over his face.

"And were you going to take her there yourself?" Buffy asked Dawn with a raised eyebrow, "I think a nurse of your station should stick to the patients you can actually handle."

"Don't speak to them. The monsters...you see them. Don't speak to them." Anya started to get hysterical. "Don't speak!"

Dawn gave Buffy an icy look. "I can handle these patients perfectly fine. Now come on Miss Jenkins," Dawn said, taking Anya lightly by the elbow and leading her from the room.

Fred sat up, still not understanding what she was doing here. She hated being alone.

Buffy smirked after her, "Of course you can, so much so that you're... what is it, oh that's right, still a common nurse."

Anya gave in and let Dawn lead her out. She turned her head again toward Angel while leaving the room. "Don't speak. Don't Speak."

Angel sighed once the nurse had gone with the crazy woman. Now he could get some quietness.

"At least I didn't lie and cheat my way to the top," Dawn said, just loud enough for Buffy to hear her. She continued down the hall with Anya until she was out of Buffy's range.

"That's right, you didn't," Buffy said watching her leave. She would make sure Dawn was fired later, or worse. She then turned around and went into the room with Angel, locking the door behind her as she did.

Angel opened his eyes when he heard the door click shut. He swore that standing in front of him was an angel sent down from heaven... or so he thought.


	2. Shock Treament

"Okay Miss Jenkins, now please stay in your bed this time. If you need anything just press your call button and one of us will come." Dawn fluffed the pillows on the bed before leaving the room. She started to head back to Mr. Angel's room, but paused outside another door. She peered in. "Miss Burkle? How are you today?"

Fred jumped. "W-who are you? what do you want?" she asked, inching back towards the wall.

Buffy clicked her tongue as she looked over her clipboard and then back to Angel. "My my my, I bet it gets lonely, doesn't it, Angel?"

He looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

Dawn held out a hand in front of her. "It's okay, Miss Burkle. You're in the hospital, you have been here for over a week. Although this is the first day you've been out of bed," she added.

"Why am I here? I-I don't like being alone, you know...do you have anything to write with?" Fred asked quickly.

"Miss Burkle, you should really be in bed. None of us really know why you are here. The police found you wandering on the road last week and brought you to us."

"NO! no I-I'm fine! I can't be here...need out..." Fred said.

Buffy smirked, "What I mean to say is," she walked closer to the bed, "I could keep you company if you want."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave, not until the doctor's release you. It would help if you told me why you were out on the street in the middle of the night," Dawn suggested.

"I...I don't remember...but, but I don't wanna be left alone again!" Fred said almost to the point of terror.

"It's okay, I'm not going to leave you alone. My name is Dawn, I'm a nurse here. I want to help you. What is the last thing you do remember?" she asked kindly.

Not too long after Dawn had left the room, Anya began punching the nurse button. "SOON! You have to help them!" She called out.

Angel scooted farther over on the bed to get away. Now he was really confused. "Um are you allowed to do that, and when am I going to know why I can't remember anything and why I cant feel my legs? Who am I?"

"Demons...I...I was a cow...ran...ran and ran and hid...and then I was here..." Fred said slowly, trying to remember.

Dawn heard her pager beeping softly but decided to ignore it for now, this was the first response anyone had gotten from Winifred Burkle in the time she had been here. "Okay, what else can you tell me?"

"I'm the head nurse," Buffy said waving to her badge, "I can do anything I want." She groaned when she heard the buzzing, indicating a patient needed a nurse. She gave a grin to Angel and then walked over to Anya's room, "What do you want?" she snapped once she made her way inside.

"I...I don't remember anything. are...are we still in Pylea? is it safe here?" Fred asked.

"What's Pylea? No, this is Los Angeles, California. And yes, you are perfectly safe here," Dawn said soothingly.

Angel let a sigh of relief out when the nurse left, she kinda creeped him out. He decided that he wasn't going to let himself be refined to the bed. So, with all the arm strength he had he tried to push himself off the bed, which just made him fall on the floor with a large thud and cracking noise coming from his wrist. He immediately pulled the nurse helping string as he yelled out in pain.

"Los Angeles...that sounds so familiar... Pylea is where I'm from. I...I must have escaped or somethin', cause there's no 'Los Angeles' in Pylea." Fred sounded somewhat relieved.

"Witch!" Anya barked. "Witch, you must help them! They're with the bunnies. Crying for help!"

Dawn started when she heard her pager buzz again, accompanied by a scream from down the hall. "Miss Burkle, I am so sorry, I have to go. I'm going to leave the door open, so you won't feel so alone. I will be back, and we can continue our talk," she said as she rushed from the room.

Buffy glared and punched Anya in the face, "Shut up, you shut up."

Fred watched Dawn leave, before she started for the door. Maybe there were other people from Pylea here..

Anya quickly covered her nose and screamed. "With the bunnies Witch! With the bunnies!" She still shouted.

Buffy then smoothed her uniform back to it's crisp position and said, "Anya, if you don't stop it, I will hit you again, but this time..." she smiled, "I won't hold back."


	3. Just Like Candy

Anya pulled back. With a shocked look on her face and kept her mouth shut.

Fred made her way towards the sound of the screaming. She had no idea what this place was, but she intended to find out.

Angel let out another loud scream as pain was shooting through his entire body except the area where he would have liked it to...his legs!

Dawn hurried down the hall and burst in the door to Angel's room. "Mr. Angel, what happened?"

"Dammit, how the hell did I end up like this?" Angel shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

When Fred reached the room where the sound had come from, she stopped and looked in the door.

Dawn realized that she couldn't get him back onto the bed herself. She pressed his call button, sighing as she realized who the only other nurse on duty was.

Buffy smiled, "That's good, that's real good Anya. Now I want you to do me a favor, a game even. You like games don't you?"

After a beat, unsure what Buffy wanted to hear. Anya nodded her head, 'yes'.

"It's okay, just try not to move. Why did you get out of bed?" Dawn wondered out loud.

"Because I hate feeling trapped and contained, what happened to me?" Angel said pleading with his eyes to Dawn for some answers.

"You were in a car accident, you swerved off the road and hit a tree. That was yesterday, you were unconscious all night, the doctors were starting to get worried," she told him.

Wes woke up in his bed, in a bit of a daze, to find his arm in a sling and had a light headache. Luckily that was the extent of his injuries. He thought for a sec of where he was then.. "Bloody hell."

Angel couldn't believe it, "Why can't I remember that then? I want to know who I am. I'm so scared," he revealed to her letting tears come from his eyes.

Fred walked into Anya's room, looking for someone to talk to. She _needed_ someone to talk to. otherwise she'd know she was dreaming and was really still in danger.

Buffy heard the call button again, but was too uncaring to answer it. She grinned and walked over to Anya's night stand. "Hmm, I believe you're prescribed Effexor, correct?"

Anya shrugged. Noone ever told her what they shoved down her throat.

Dawn instinctively hugged Angel. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

Dawn glanced at the door, realizing that Buffy wasn't coming. "I'm going to try and help you get back into bed. We just have to move slowly," she explained.

"Hello?" Fred asked timidly, looking around.

Wesley remembered driving and some idiot coming from the other way swerve across his lane. He had managed to veer around it only to hit another car. Must have blacked out after that.

Angel felt himself become attached to this nurse, even though he couldn't remember anything he knew not everyone was like this, so compassionate and caring. He nodded and felt himself being lifted up by the brunette nurse.

Buffy smirked and then looked up to see Fred, since it was a patient, the game didn't have to end. "Effexor, Anya, is an anti-depressant, and do you know what it shouldn't be taken with?"

"Cheese?" Anya questioned, seriously.

Dawn carefully helped Angel to his feet, and eventually got him back onto the bed. "There! Okay, now you can just lie back and relax. Tell me, where does it hurt?"

Changing her mind, Fred dashed out of the room and began wandering the halls randomly.

Wesley hated hospitals, so seeing no sign of a nurse and figuring he was fine, he got up and out into the hall.

"My wrist, I think it may be broken," Angel said calmly.

This place puzzled Fred. The entire inner structure of the place was never changing. The rooms she looked in were all the same. How did the people here not get lost?

"Okay. That's not too bad, we can fix that," Dawn said. "Let me give you something for the pain, and then I'll get a doctor in here to fix you up."

Angel nodded, then realized he didn't know her name "I know it probably isn't my business but what is your name? And for that matter what is mine?"

"I'm Dawn. And you are Angel," she informed him as she drained a syringe of pain medication into his IV.

Angel nodded "You have a nice name," he said looking at her as she did the IV.

Buffy shook her head, "No," she withdrew some pills from her pocket, "These are monoamine oxidase inhibitors. If I give them to you, you could have a heart attack." Buffy then grinned at the prospect of how much fun she would have with Anya.

Fred needed to find the way out. Maybe if she found the way out, she could find people to talk to.

Wes had been wandering the halls for a while now looking for an exit that was beginning to seem nonexistent. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Thank you, so do you," Dawn said with a smile. She couldn't help but notice that Angel was awfully handsome.

Angel smiled at her, "I was wondering do I have any family or relatives you know I could talk to? Maybe then I could remember something."

Fred had been wandering the halls for almost an hour, and she was lost. She sat down, and hoped someone would come by and help her.

Dawn shook her head sadly. "The police didn't find much in your car, just a driver's licence and some cash."

Angel suddenly felt a tingle run through his legs and he jumped slightly "Oh my god I just felt something in my legs."


	4. Trapped

"You did? Well that's excellent, see, you're making progress already," Dawn said with a smile.

Angel couldn't help notice the beautiful smile Dawn had. He wished he wasn't in this compromisable situation or he probably would have asked her out.

Maybe Fred was going to die there in the hallway. She was all alone and she hated it and she almost wished she was back in Pylea.

Buffy forcefully opened Anya's jaw and forced a pill into her mouth. She clamped her hand over it when the pill was in, making Anya have no choice but to swallow.

Turning another corner Wes spotted a young women sitting along the wall. "Hello? miss.. would you happen to know what hospital this is, or where the exit might be."

"Hospital? is-is that what this place is? I don't know anything, and-and I'm lost..." Fred said in confusion.

"Who was that blonde nurse earlier she seemed, well not very nursey. I think she might have been hitting on me," Angel said with a laugh.

Dawn stood back while the doctor put a cast on Angel's wrist and checked his vitals. He announced that he was physically okay, aside from the temporary paralysis in his legs. He left the room, leaving Dawn and Angel alone again.

"Oh, that's Buffy," Dawn once the doctor was fully out of view.

"Is she always like that, she seems like she should be treated you know, mentally," Angel said with a chuckle.

"She's...well none of us really like her that much. She's head nurse, but she doesn't have any more experience or knowledge than any of the rest of us, she got where she is by pure manipulation. The doctors are too afraid of her to say anything about her attitude, and besides I think she's sleeping with most of them," Dawn added.

"Personally I think you should be head nurse, you're kind and compassionate, and not at all bitchy like Buffy" he said touching her hand.

Dawn smiled. "Thank you. It's sad, sometimes you don't get far in life on kindness alone."

Fred looked up at Wesley. Here was her opportunity to talk to someone. "My name's Fred..." she offered, trying to think of how to start a conversation.

"Good, oh Anya, your doing so good," Buffy said as Anya struggled against her hand, "You get two gold stars." She waited until Anya had swallowed the pill fully, a look of fear etched in her face.

"Ah well, I seem to be lost as well, haven't even spotted a nurse around here yet. I'm hesitant to ask one but they might give some information at least." Wes tried to think as he sat down next to the lady.

"It was a placebo you fucking moron," Buffy yelled to Anya once she pulled away. Anya still looked afraid and Buffy was sure she had no idea what a 'placebo' was, and she wasn't about to explain it to her. Buffy then walked down the hall and back into Angel's room. She spotted Dawn and glared.

"Well maybe I could talk to a doctor in your favor, put in a good word for you. I just think there's something about you, you shouldn't have to be underappreciated, and that's what they're doing underappreciating you," Angel said still holding onto her hand.

"Oh, right. I'm Wesley." offering up his hand for a shake.

Fred took his hand, not really understanding the concept of a handshake. "Well it's sure nice to meet you Wesley. I was afraid I'd be all alone forever." she looked kind of sad.

Dawn looked up and her expression immediately turned icy when she saw Buffy standing in the doorway. She slowly let go of Angel's hand. "Everything is under control now, I took care of it," Dawn said flatly.

Angel frowned at the blonde walking into the room. He just had a bad feeling about her.

Buffy's mouth formed a thin straight line, "Dawn? What do you think you're doing? A girl could get fired for mixing business with pleasure."

"Really? How long have you been here if you don't mind me asking?" Wesley asked, with his curiosity growing

"She wasn't. I was just thanking her for keeping me company," Angel said defending her.

"I..I don't...the nurse said two weeks...they found me wandering the streets in the middle of the night and assumed there was something wrong with me!" Fred exclaimed

"Angel fell out of bed. When no one answered my page, I had to help him by myself, and he was just thanking me," Dawn replied coolly.

"That right?" Buffy said looking between the two, "Well, Dawn here should be smart enough to refuse, what did you call it 'company?" She turned to Dawn, "By yourself? Oh Dawnie, please, if you can't handle tending to just one patient then you really don't need to be here."

A concerned look drew on Wes's face. "Well, I can certainly understand their concern. Do you not have a place to live, any family near by?"

"Not that I know of...how about you? Why are you here? I mean...nothing seems to be wrong with you..." Fred was curious.

"Well what is her job then if not to care for the patients? Seducing them, hitting on them like yourself. I think if anyone doesn't need to be here that would be you," he said coldy,

"Buffy, I wasn't doing anything wrong. Don't you have other patients to attend to? How is Miss Burkle? She was awake earlier," Dawn said, trying to remain calm.

Buffy laughed, "Don't flatter yourself. If Dawn wants damaged goods, then by all means she can have them." She turned to Dawn, "I'm sorry, are you over me? No, you're not, so let me worry about my department."

"Car accident if I remember right. Just woke up a while ago and there was noone around, so I was trying to find my way out." Wesley rubbed the shoulder of his slinged arm a little. Must have been dislocated or something he thought.

"Well then why don't you go worry about the other patients on this floor," she said, hoping Buffy would get the hint and leave already.

"Well...would you mind if I joined you? I mean...I'm looking for people to talk to...I just...I can't be alone." her voice was barely above a whisper; Fred was clearly frightened of something.

Without realizing it Angel came to his feet and looked down at Buffy. "If I were you I would think about apologizing to her right now, or I would be the one worrying about keeping your job. I'll make sure of you never working in another hospital again.


	5. Miracle

Dawn hurried to Angel's side as he stood up. "Angel! Are you okay, your legs..." her voice trailed off when she realized what he had just said.

Angel found himself shocked beyond belief, he couldn't help himself but to hug Dawn. "Oh my God I'm standing," he said excitedly.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you, you're needed at the front desk." Buffy said to Dawn while ignoring Angel's little miracle.

Dawn hugged Angel back. "See? I told you it was only temporary. But you still need rest, you just lie back down, I'll be right back." She smiled at him before she headed out to the front desk.

When Dawn headed out Buffy waited until the door shut before she let a wicked grin play across her lips. She look back over to Angel who was testing out his new mobility. Then without warning Buffy rushed forward and began to strangle him.

MEANWHILE

Sensing the fear in Fred's voice Wes decide it was best not to leave her alone. "Of course you can. Come on, there has to be an exit around here somewhere, or at least someone who knows where it is." He gave Fred a warm smile and pushed himself up with his good arm.

Fred smiled and stayed close to him. At least she wasn't alone anymore. "So...where are you going after we get out of here?" she smiled back at him.

"Well, home I guess. I have an apartmen... damnit," He suddenly realized. "Have to go back to that room and get my things. Unless the staff has it, I need my wallet at least."

Dawn looked down at the end of the hall and noticed Miss Burkle and another accident victim, Mr. Wyndham Pryce, up and about. She started to walk towards them.

"Okay..." Fred wondered what she was going to do with herself once she got out. It wasn't like she had any family or money or ID or anything.

"Excuse me? Does the doctor know you're out of bed?" Dawn asked them kindly.

Fred looked at Wesley for help. She didn't want to get sent back to her room.

Wes looked down at Fred and smiled to himself, he felt the need to protect her for some reason.

"I-I'm with him. I'm safe. we're all okay." Fred said to Dawn, while clinging to Wesley.

Meanwhile, Anya leaned over her bed. Vomiting. Finally, the pill had come up. She wiped her mouth and jumped out of her bed. She then ran out into the hall crying hysterically. "Help me! The witch is trying to kill me!"

Dawn was distracted by Anya's yelling. "Excuse me," she muttered, abandoning Fred and Wesley. "Miss Jenkins, what's the matter?"

"The blonde witch made me swallow something to attack my heart!" She cried grabbing onto Dawn's arms. "The people...they're still with the bunnies!"

"Blonde witch? Do you mean Buffy?" Dawn asked, shocked. She had known Buffy was bad news, but would she really harm a patient!

After Angel had ceased to breath Buffy followed suite behind Anya. When she got to where she and the others were she merely rolled her eyes, "It was just medicine, Anya, you shouldn't be out of your room you know."

Anya shook her head. "Yes." But then, seeing Buffy she started shaking, and hid behind Dawn.

"What did you do to her?" Dawn hissed at Buffy.

Buffy smiled her cool uncaring grin that she wore often. "I gave her medication, seeing as she is a mental patient, it would be criminal not to give her anti depressants

"According to Anya, you gave her something much worse than anti depressants," Dawn said.

"According to Anya, bunnies are going to kill us all," Buffy countered with a wave of her hand

"She-She said my heart would attack me! Mono Ozzy bitor!" Anya screamed, trying to remember what Buffy had said. "She won't believe me about the bunnies!"

"I'm going to run a tox screening, if you did anything to this patient, I am going to find out," Dawn snapped, leading Anya back into her room.

Buffy shrugged, knowing that Dawn wouldn't find anything considering all she had given Anya was a placebo, which was just a sugar pill. Though it was funny when Anya thought she was going to die.

MEANWHILE

"I'm sorry for grabbing you...if you mean that to mean that I should leave you alone, I will..." Fred muttered to Wesley as she looked down.

"What! No, you needn't do that. It's nice having someone to talk to here." He said soothingly and rubbing her shoulder. She at least made being stuck in a hospital not seem as bad.

She looked at him, tilting her head. He was really nice. Much nicer than the screaming lady. "I'd like very much to stay with you. Let's see if we can find someone to help us out of here."

"Yes, or my room at least. Should have checked the number when I left, I'm not sure where it was." Wes answered beginning to think things over in his head again.

"Well can you remember what direction you came from? If you do, you'll probably recognize it from memory, only you don't know that." she offered, trying to help.

Meanwhile

"It's okay, I am going to find out if she did something to you," Dawn said calmly as she drew blood from Anya's arm.

"You-You believe me, right?" Anya asked, looking up to Dawn. "The people with the bunnies need our help."

"I believe that Buffy did something to you," Dawn stated honestly. "I wouldn't put anything past her. I'm going to take this down to the lab," she added once she had finished with the blood sample. "Just stay right here, I won't be gone long. I'm going to put a rush on this." She quickly left the room.

ELSEWHERE

Buffy was now bored however, she did have a full shift still so she decided to set her sights elsewhere. She soon noticed the woman and man, who in her opinion were taking up too much space and should be put to bed immediately. She walked up to them, "And how are we doing this evening?"


	6. Going Nowhere

Fred clung to Wesley again. She could just tell when someone wasn't going to be kind or polite.

Wes chuckled a little. "Yes, that would help... Oh fine miss. Would you happen to know the way out of here?" Hoping Buffy wouldn't send them straight back to their rooms, "Or at least where my things are?" he added cautiously now getting the feeling this was the wrong person to ask.

Fred was shaking. She didn't want to be separated from someone she hoped to call a friend. He was her only source of comfort.

"Of course I do," Buffy said helpfully, "Oh, but before you leave you're required to do a examination, it's policy."

"And...and if we do that, we can go?" Fred asked timidly.

"Right, I understand.. um, and what kind of exam is this may I ask?" Trying not to jump into things to quickly.

"Why naturally," Buffy said nodding, "It's just a routine exam, nothing big. Now, if you both follow me." She walked into one of the vacant rooms, "The girl should go first, it'll take less time."

Fred stared at Wesley, tried to smile, and followed the scary blonde lady.

MEANWHILE

"Dammit!" Dawn said under her breath as she scanned the preliminary tox report. Nothing harmful in her system. She must have just led Anya to believe she was giving her something lethal. Mad that she had fallen for another of Buffy's dirty tricks, she headed back up to the wing.

Dawn reentered Anya's room. "Miss Jenkins?" she sighed. "There wasn't anything foreign in your blood. Buffy must have just tried to tell you that she did to scare you. But listen to me, if she ever says anything like that to you again, or does anything, come and find me, okay?"

"Oookay."Anya said, confused. "So, I'm not going to die?"

"No, you're going to be just fine," Dawn said.

"What about the people with the bunnies?" Anya asked looking up to Dawn.

"The people with the bunnies aren't going to hurt you," Dawn said wearily.

"I know." Anya said, annoyed. These people had not been listening to her. "The people with the bunnies need our help."

"I know they do. But it's okay, you don't have to worry about it." Anya had been a patient here for a while and she was used to playing along with her delusions.

"Yes. We do. The dream, the people were dead, and there was bunnies! THERE WAS BUNNIES AND DEAD PEOPLE!" Anya stood up shouting. "THEY NEED OUR HELP BEFORE THEY'RE DEAD!"

Suddenly Anya fell backwards. Grabbing her head. "No! No more bunnies! Please! Stop it!" She was screaming.

"Ssshhh," Dawn said, rushing to give Anya something to calm her. Dawn stuck Anya with a needle containing a sedative. Every so often she got to the point where she had to be sedated.

MEANWHILE

Buffy shut the door behind Fred after giving Wesley a reassuring smile to let him know nothing would happen. She then turned to Fred, "What's your name?"

"W-Winifred Burkle..."

Wes still didn't trust the nurse much as the door closed in front of him, he leaned against the wall, nervously waiting..

"Good, that's real good," Buffy said walking over to one of the cabinets, "So, what were you in here for Fred? I can call you Fred, right?"

"I guess...a-and, I was in here 'cause they found me walking around in the dark."

"Oh, did they?" Buffy said, "That's too bad. Okay, I'm going to need you to look straight ahead for me, kay?" She got one of the cotton swaps, which had hints of mdma on it, one of her own personal items.

Something felt not right, but Fred decided it was just herself being paranoid. Maybe she was almost out.

"That man outside," Buffy said as she ran the swap along Fred's ear, knowing the effects would take hold soon, "He your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Fred lied.

"Well good," Buffy said, "Cause, when this stuff kicks in, he's going to have a great time."

Fred looked at Buffy. "What do you mean?"

Buffy winked, "Let's just say you'll be feeling the love in a minute."

It took everything in Fred not to run for the door. She was scared and wanted to hide, but she couldn't. "W-what are you doing?" she asked.

Wes began to pace outside the door wishing Fred would come out soon.

"Having fun, " Buffy said simply, "Oh come on, don't give me any lip or I may get angry."

Something was definitely wrong. Remembering the screaming lady and all the attention she'd gotten, Fred screeched at the top of her lungs, hoping Wesley could hear her.

Buffy slapped Fred as hard as she could, "Don't you dare yell, you'll make it worse if you yell."

Fred backed up, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried.

Wes jumped hearing Fred's scream. He tried the door knob but it was locked so he stepped back and tried to kick down the door. No luck, and slamming against it with his good shoulder didn't help much more. His eyes frantically searched down the hall hoping a doctor was near by.


	7. Endings

Buffy grinned, "Oh Fred, I wouldn't hurt you. What I am going to do is make you never hurt again." She then winked, "Think he'll come and save you first?"

Fred sank to the floor. This was just as bad as Pylea. she called out for Wesley, knowing it wouldn't help her.

Buffy walked over and stood behind Fred, pulling her up by her hair, "You have to put in a little effort, otherwise it's no fun."

Fred continued to stare at Buffy; she dealt with similar situations in Pylea, and prepared herself to pass out. Fred was...somewhere. She couldn't really think logically right now. Buffy licked her lips and grabbed hold of Fred's throat and then just like that she laughed and left the room leaving Fred wondering what had just happened..

MEANWHILE

Wesley quickly rushed down the hall following the sound of some other cries and soon found Anya's room. "Nurse! Help, the other nurse has a girl locked in the exam room and I think she's hurting her. I heard her screaming!" He said frantically.

Dawn snapped her head around. "Buffy..." she said angrily as she ran after the man back down the hall. Before she could make it however a pair of arms reached around her and then drug her to a nearby closet. Buffy quickly got her revenge as she choked the brunette nurse to death.

Reaching the door Wes realized the nurse he had gotten had now disappeared. "Damnit, what kind of hospital is this!" Then he finally noticed the door was now open and hurried into the room, finding Fred lying on the floor. "Fred, Fred can u hear me?" shaking her gently has he could in his worry.

"who are...Wesley?" she sat up quickly, relieved to see him. "Wooo...dizzy," she muttered.

"Are you ok! What did that maniac do to you!" Wesley asked in concern.

"can't remember...she, she hit me. Hard. B-but, it was okay because I'm used to it...see? I'm okay?" Fred said

"Alright, that's good... come on let's get you up at least." He said offering his arm to lean on.

Fred stood up, but fell down once more. Blushing, she grabbed his arm and used it to pull herself up. "Sorry..." she apologized.

He smiled forcing himself to not over worry and stay calm for her. "It's ok. Just have to find your balance I'm sure."

After a few minutes, she was fine. "Thank you...you know, for waiting for me."

"Couldn't leave you completely alone with that nurse. I knew I didn't trust her. So say we try finding my romm again eh?"

"sure! but when we leave...can we avoid her?" she slipped both her arms aorund Wesley's good one.

"We'll be sure to try to at least. That women should never have been hired here obviously." He said reassuringly and lead her cautiously back into the hallway.

MEANWHILE

Buffy finally ended up in Anya's room after she finished her work with Dawn. "Ah, Ms. Jenkins, how are we today?"

Anya was barely awake. Seeing Buffy though, woke up her quite a bit. "W-what do you want?" She scooted back towards her bed on the floor.

"You to scream," Buffy said shrugging, she walked over and began to look through the cabinets

"What's wrong with you? Why do you want to hurt me?" Anya questioned, then started to ramble. You wouldn't listen about the bunnies, now it's too late. The people are dead."

"Oh you were right about the bunnies," Buffy said grinning wickedly, "Where do you think I'm getting my orders from." She then pulled out nylon cords from the cabinet.

Anya didn't say anything-she just backed up until her back was pressed up against her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

Buffy walked over and stood in front of Anya. She began to sing very softly, just above a whisper, "Here comes peter cotton tail, hopping down the bunny trail..." She began to tie the rope into a noose.

Anya swallowed hard. She pressed her hands to the floor, trying to go back further, but unable to. Anya felt something under her hand. She grabbed it tightly... and figured out it was the syringe. The Nurse must have dropped it in a rush to help Fred earlier. Anya quickly jabbed it into Buffys leg and dashed toward the door.

Buffy screamed and fell to the ground. "You effing Bitch," she yelled angrily.

Just then Anya began running down the hall. "The Witch! The Witch!" She kept repeating.

MEANWHILE

"Gut tells me it's this way, I think we're closer then I realized" Wesley said heading down the opposite way from Anya's room.

Fred made sure she stayed with him. if that scary nurse came by again, she needed to stay with Wesley. she repeated it to herself in her head so she wouldn't forget.

Coming round the corner at the end, sure enough was a familiar hallway. "Okay.. Right side" He thought allowed as he checked each room on that side.

she checked behind them to make sure no one was there. "Are we close? I-I'm kinda...scared..."

"It has to be one of these rooms." He reassured. Finally he spotted his clothes and wallet on a chair in one of the rooms. He hurried in to grab em.

Fred stayed in the hall, not wanting to invade the hospital room which was his. She could see him, and if scary lady came by, she'd enter the room.

"Think I spotted some jeans and a shirt in the room across the hall if you want to grab those." He called over to her. "Best not to go outside in just that gown."

Fred nodded, and ran for the clothes. in the room, she made sure she was hidden from view of the hallway. The clothing was to big, but she could manage.

Wes quickly pulled his jeans and jacket on, and grabbed the wallet. And then went back in the hall to wait for Fred and keep an eye out for the mad nurse.

Seeing Wes in the hallway, Fred made a mad dash for him. If they were going to die, it was going to be together.

LATER

Anya turned the corner near Fred and Welsey were still shouting. "The witch! The blonde witch!" Anya slipped on the floor. She struggled to get up, still shouting. She drug herself to a nearby closet. She rushed into it bumping into thing in the dark. She closed the door behind her. Praying to God that the psycho nurse wouldn't find her.

Back at the room, Buffy grinned when she realized what was in the syringe. It was a steriod a small dosage of dianabol. She got up feeling better then before. Buffy walked down the hall now hopped up on the steriods. She wondered who she was going to kill first.

Buffy soon came upon Fred and Wesley first. She smiled, "Oh, look at the happy couple."

Wes jumped hearing Buffy behind him. Damn, he was sure they could have snuck out unnoticed. "Right.. um, run!"

She began running for he life, not having a clue which way to go. she slowed down, clearly confused and scared.

"What are you doing! Come on we have to keep moving and hope to find a way out." He urging her on.

Buffy ran and then tackled Wesley easily. "Can't let you do that," she snarled.

Fred stopped and started kicking Buffy, punching her...anything she could do to distract the insane nurse.

Anya heard all the racket out the door and came charging out with a broom that she got next to the dead body of Dawn. She began attacking Buffy with it. "WITCH! WITCH!"

Wesley let out a yelp has his bad shoulder hit the floor. He took a swing at her face trying to get her off him.

Buffy grunted and fell over to the side as the others beat her. But, because of the steriods that was mixed with pcp, it did nothing to hurt her. She grabbed Anya's broom and snapped it in half.

"Wesley!" she hated that he was in such pain, and grabbed at Buffy's hair, hoping to get her off of him. or pull out Buffy's hair; whichever came first.

With the broken broom shards Buffy reached upward and tried to hit Fred with it.

Wesley managed to pull himself back up as Fred attack Buffy, lost on what to do next.

Fred tried to dodge the broken broom, but was stabbed in the stomach with said broom.

"No!" He shouted, and kicked Buffy hard in the stomach trying not to lose his balance in the process.

Buffy suddenly sank to the ground when she saw Fred and got hit, putting her head in her hands, "No, mommy said no, mommy said no, I've hurt her mommy...I've hurt her and I should be punished."

"Wesley, don't worry about me! I think the exit is nearby...you can get out..." Fred rasped

Anya kicked Buffy in her face like a soccer ball and began running towards the door at the end of the hall. "Come on!" She screamed.

"I'm not leaving you behind." He said to Fred, ignoring Buffy's breakdown and Anya. "Just lean on me, we can make it out of here"

Fred grabbed him, holding her stomach with one hand. "Im sorry abut this..."

Buffy's face began to bleed as she fell onto her back. "Mommy, don't leave me..." she cried, "The bunnies...yes, Mr. Hoppy will know what to do..."

Anya ran up to the door, and still running tried to push it open and ran into it. "locked!...With witches and bunnies!"

"No.. it's ok, you're gonna be alright." he said trying to assure her and himself at the sametime, as they slowly made for the exit door.

"If it's fatal...which...it better not be, but if it is...it was so nice to meet you, Wesley. and thank you for saving me." she told him as they reached the exit door.

"Yes, doctor I understand, uh huh, internal bleeding, of course," Buffy muttered to herself as she pushed herself back up. "Children!" She shouted to the others down the hall, "It's time for your meds.."

Anya turned, watching Buffy stand up. Started to breath heavier.

He smiled back at her keeping a brave face as best he could. "I'm glad I met you as well, we'll make it out of here though." He quickly glanced around and spotted a fire extinguisher near the door. "Perfect."

"I don't understand. what's that going to do?" Fred said

"With any luck, bust the door open." Wes went over and grabbed it with one hand and tried to use his other to support it at least some while ignoring the pain it caused.

Buffy charged at them, holding the broomstick like a javelin. "Die mother Fuckers..."

Anya screamed and ducked.

Buffy then tripped over her untied shoes and impaled herself on the broomstick. She coughed up blood and then died.

Fred whimpered. she didnt know what to do.

"It's ok, we're safe now. Can you both help try and get this door open then." He said figuring the death was for the best.

Fred felt calmer now. Even though she was injured and weak, she threw herself against the door, willing to try anything to get the door open.

Anya pulled the bloody broom stick out of buffy and began to bang on the lock, until finally breaking it loose.

All three made their way out of the door, as the credits began to roll and "We are the champions" began to play on the screen.

THE END


End file.
